


？/14,000,605

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 涉及劇透，請還沒有看過復仇者聯盟3：無限之戰 (Avengers: Infinity War) 電影的人，若怕因為劇透影響觀影樂趣，請先不要點閱喔！





	？/14,000,605

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及劇透，請還沒有看過復仇者聯盟3：無限之戰 (Avengers: Infinity War) 電影的人，若怕因為劇透影響觀影樂趣，請先不要點閱喔！

 

 

他曾被萬箭穿心、熔岩燒灼、缺氧窒息、凍結血液......各種多元豐富創意無限的死法，多瑪暮在他身上可通通都實驗過。史蒂芬．史傳奇，當今守護世界的至尊魔法師，不得不用最諷刺挖苦的眼光認為，對比之下薩諾斯的做法堪稱簡單明快。

經歷過與多瑪暮接近無止息輪迴、有如凌遲的談判過程，他認為自己可以波瀾不驚地凝視死亡深淵，事不關己有如一次次端坐著按下影片播放鍵，反正自己怎麼樣都沒有關係，不過是無謂的重複，而且最後他也成功逆轉一切，可喜可賀。

但這次，卻宛如時間靜止、同與古一在涅槃前遠眺粉雪的那刻，他再次罕見地，不願那把死神的大鐮降臨眼前。

從與死神賽跑且幾乎次次獲勝的名醫，轉換為目空一切洞悉世事的至尊魔法師，史蒂芬並非突然變得貪生怕死，但他這次就是無法眼睜睜坐看那個人死去。

 

阿迦莫多之眼幻化的綠光符文散射又重組成鏡像，牽引他窺視一次次不同的可能未來。時間並非線性，會隨空間扭曲，當你觀測它時，它已然改變分歧，但除了罔顧禁忌與風險一窺未來外，這次別無它法。

雖然希望渺茫，但他依然期待一切並非註定，最終總有個不那麼絕望的未來存在。

而他也一次次望見那雙琥珀深棕中耀動的生命之火被捻熄，他甚至看到那個叫彼得的孩子哭喊的聲嘶力竭，緊抱懷中逐漸冰冷的身軀不肯放。

 

「史塔克先生、史塔克先生，我們贏了、真的贏了啊.......拜託你睜開眼睛、求求你....」

 

不同的終幕結局，一樣的萬念俱灰，重複了無數次。

而最有希望的一次，只差一步，在還來不及交上寶石前，東尼用眼神制止了史蒂芬，決絕地讓奈米粒子刀穿胸而過。

那次最後，大家竭盡全力打敗了薩諾斯，然而，東尼不在那個結局裡。

雖然以結果論，那是成功的最大公約數，理論上不會有更好的機會存在，但史蒂芬壓根不想要。因此他毅然決然躍入之後無數個時空繼續尋覓，所幸他的鍥而不捨終於有了回報 —— 那個自己會先隨一半生靈灰飛煙滅，但東尼最終可以存活的結局。

 

 

一千四百萬又六百零五分之一，那唯一一個結局。

 

 

史蒂芬發現自己竟然在筋疲力竭下露出微笑，如釋重負。

睜眼看到東尼擔心之情溢於言表，他知道自己這麼做是值得的，因此，他會靜靜促成這個終局的開啟，以自己獻祭。

 

「......東尼，除此之外沒有其他出路.....」

 

如果這真是永世的盡頭，史蒂芬依然萬分慶幸，最終留在自己眼中的殘影是那對琥珀深棕。

 

 

活著。請你活下去。

 

然後，無數無量的三千大千世界，我會去找你。

 

 

 

====================================================

 

 

 

「你真的只看過一次我們勝利的結局？這在機率上怎麼計算都不合理.....當然我不是質疑你的能力，不過這在統計學上根本不屬於常態分配的範疇....」

「嚴格來說，不只一次。」史蒂芬語氣平靜地翻動手中有關法器介紹的典籍。

「那你為什麼說只有一次，你知道我聽到當下心都涼了......」東尼瞪大眼。

「那是刻意為了激勵你，而你也果真如我所想，沒有放棄。當初你不也是在極度嚴苛的條件下為自己找到活路逃出生天嗎？」史蒂芬拐個彎，沒有正面坦承自己「棄所有可能只為求一人生存機會」的真相。

「你知道，我心臟不太好，經不起這種堪稱變態的『激勵』.....」東尼撇著嘴。

「總之，你還是想盡辦法將我帶回來了，不是嗎？」

「這種事我可不想再經歷第二次.....你不知道.....看著你、看著大家都......灰飛煙滅的感覺.....」

「.........那並不好受。相信我，我不能再更明白。」深呼吸了數次，史蒂芬緩緩開口。

就算是至尊魔法師，也不代表對一切都舉重若輕。他可是看遍東尼與夥伴們在面前逝去的慘烈模樣，要論心靈衝擊程度，他可不認為自己會輸，不過他當然也不會對東尼承認這點。

「嘿.......」 

粗糙的手掌包住自己無意識微顫的手，史蒂芬望向主動靠近的東尼。

「下次......呃我不是烏鴉嘴說一定還會有下次，但誰知道呢......總之我的意思是，如果真的無可避免再遇到類似狀況，你可以......起碼多透露些線索給我，至少......嗯，不是你一個人像守密般承受這樣的心理壓力.....那不好受，這種感受我也....不能說沒有過......」別開視線，東尼難得體認自己的連珠炮竟可以如此斷續遲滯，尤其是他最不擅長的安慰話語。

史蒂芬不語，只是將東尼的臉扳正，讓剩下的言語化為咕噥，餘下的吐息融入自己的呼吸。

 

這可是好不容易拚來的一千四百萬又六百零五分之一，再要他放開，他可不願意。

 

 

 


End file.
